Him
by anana1247
Summary: My story is not finished. I rarely finish any of my stories. This story is about a girl in 8th grade and she finds her true love.


Present Day

April 7, 2018

You know the feeling you get when you get to the top of a roller coaster and you think, "Oh man! " but when you get to the end of it, it wasn't as bad as you thought? Well that feeling, the one you get at the top, is the exact feeling you get when you fall in love. Your stomach flies into your chest, you get butterflies, and sometimes, you just can't breathe. When I was thirteen years old, I met that boy, the one with the short, shaggy blond hair, blue eyes like the sky, and the smile that'll make you faint. And surprisingly, the stories are true; you do end up dating your best friend. I know I did.

The first day I met him, I wrote in my journal. I looked back on what I wrote, to see what I thought of him, and it made me laugh.

Dear Diary,

When I was little, I always said I wanted to marry someone just like my dad. When I met him today though, I knew he was the one for me, but he was nothing like my dad. In fact, he is almost the complete opposite. He is obnoxious at times, can yell for hours, is insanely funny, but he really knows who to make a girl feel important. The way he treats his little sister shows you how caring he is for people. You always see them together, most siblings barely want to see each other at all, but he's different. I don't know what to think right now, should I be turned off by his bad boy side, or fall in love with his loving side? I don't know what to do!

Curiously Compelled,

Delaney

As I look back on this, I remember when I wrote this. I was sitting on my window seat in my room, looking out into the extensive forests that border my yard. It was drizzling, the perfect day for journal writing.

When I was little, my mom gave me a journal and told me to write down anything I thought was important that happened that day. Ever since then, I have written _everything_ down in it, from losing a tooth to breaking a wrist. My whole life is written down in that journal. But something about me writing that first entry with him in it, it made me feel like it wasn't the last time I was going to write about him.

Back then, I couldn't get him out of my head. His smile was what I was stuck on. It wasn't perfect, but it showed more than what was on the surface. You could tell he had a lot of love inside him. I had wished so much that he would share some of that love with me, but I would never know what it felt like. I was just Delaney, the girl that was just there, always watching and never in the action. Of course I had friends; I just never stood out at school.

As I was flipping through the pages of my journal, I found an entry I don't remember writing.

Dear Diary,

It's so hard to be the "it girl' when you have brown hair and brown eyes, just like every other average girl in the world. Why don't I have the beautiful curly hair, instead of my boring long and wavy hair? I mean, I like my hair and eyes, but boys never seem attracted to the ordinary, they are always looking for the extraordinary.

But he was different; he actually showed interest in me. He talked to me like I had gorgeous blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Like I was that girl… the girl I'm not. I wanted him to like me _so _badly. I wanted him to be able to get to know me, to know how fun I am, and how caring I am.

Always Hoping,

Delaney

As I read this, I remembered all the feelings going through my head. I thought if I wished for him a certain amount of times, he'd be mine.

Chapter One

November 3, 2009

The routine is the same every day, get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, and then go to school. It changed today when I was on the bus. I was sitting in my normal seat on the normal trip when a new boy stepped on the bus. His name is Keiran. He is gorgeous. He has just short, blond hair, blue eyes like the sky on a clear day, and he's tall, I'm guessing around 5'11" or 6'. Of course, he sits directly across from me. I still look at him, analyzing him. He wears a light blue sweater, with the sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, showing the muscles in his arms. Crap! He sees me looking at him. We make eye contact, and I immediately look away, but when I look back, he's still staring. I wonder what he's thinking; does he think I'm cute?

Finally, the bus arrives to school and I was off to my science class. I take my seat and wait for the bell to ring. Right after the teacher walks in, Keiran follows immediately. Of course I was excited, and I also remembered that the teacher, Mrs. Banks, was choosing lab partners today. I hoped so much that he would be my partner, that way I could get to know him better. He definitely seemed worth knowing more about. Though, in the back of my mind, I knew he was the new boy toy at school, so all the pretty girls would be all over him by second period.

The teacher finally started reading off the lap partners, Ben and Rachael, Lisa and Kyle, Brittany and Brianna, Keiran and… Delaney! Yes! He glanced over at me and smiled. That smile, I love that smile.


End file.
